Shingeki High's False Queen
by Fayvis
Summary: Eren and his parents moved from Shiganshina to Trost. He begins his debut in Shingeki High. Although their school is much better than his old one, he still felt bored in each class. Little does he know his life was set in stone for future rumors, gossips, and drama. Something that he won't be fond of. Perhaps a start of a romance? Except, that will require some baby steps...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 First day? Not so great**

It was a bright sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky. There were sounds of laughter and chatter as well as bicycles ringing from the other side of the walls. Eren was still asleep inside his bedroom. It was only yesterday since his parents had arrived from a small suburban called Shiganshina to Trost because his dad needed to be closer to his work. His mother had already applied him into a new high school just before they had relocated.

"Eren!" It was his mom.

Her call continued to echo inside the house but there was no reply. "Eren, you have to go to school today!" Still no answer. His mother steadily went up the stair steps then knocked on his door. "Eren?" She stood there for a few seconds with her hands on her hips. She bited her bottom lip softly. The door creaked open, and she catched a glimpse of her son still soundly sleeping on the bed with the blanket kick to the side. She briskly went to lift the blinds up letting sunlight hit Eren's eye. His eyes twitch then his mother shouted his name again. "You'll be late on your first day if you don't get up now!" He groaned as he slowly rose.

"Do I have to attend school today…?" He asked then yawned.

"Yes, you do. I already told you that I enrolled you to a new school days before we moved here. I heard that it's the best school in this area. Therefore, you'll enjoy it. Make new friends!" Eren grumbled a little when he heard her mention the last part. In his old school he didn't make many friends. Mostly because they were all obnoxious and annoying or so he thought. "Anyways, hurry and come down stairs to eat breakfast your going to be late! I already packed your lunch," she said before closing the bedroom door behind her. Eren then hurriedly got out of his bed and opened his closet to grab a clean white shirt; he buttoned it on; then, he quickly pulled up a pair of blue jeans. On his way down the wooden steps, he pulled his socks on before entering the kitchen with his backpack. "Do you need me to take you to school?" His mother asked once she turn around to face him. With the pan in her hand, she slided a perfect looking sunny side up on to his plate with ready toast next to it. He took a seat and placed his bag next to the leg of his chair.

"No thanks," he replied. He took a bite out of his breakfast then glanced around as he carefully chewed on the soft and mild savory whites of the egg. "Is dad not home today?"

"Your father went to work. Ah, don't speak with your mouth full." As soon as Eren finished eating, he quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack; Just as he was about to unlock the front door after putting on his shoes, his mother called out to him. He turned around and saw her waving a brown paper bag in the air. "Don't forget your lunch."

"Right, thanks." He grabbed it out of her hand and opened the door.

"Have a good day at school!" His mother exclaimed.

Outside there were groups of people walking together on both sides of the neighborhood, and a few bicycles going down the same path. He could tell which person was going to the same place as him because of the direction they were headed, and because they were carrying backpacks. "Why did summer have to be so short," he muttered. For Eren, every school day felt long. Only in the evening felt short because he would sleep; the rest of the day, he would contemplate while he laid on his bed gazing at the ceiling of his room. Once he reached his destination, he read a large sign that said 'Shingeki High School'; he glanced up at the front of the building then clenched the straps of his bag and let out a mumble. "I just need to make it pass today…" Eren entered the school along with a few other students. Inside was a wide and long hallway with rows of lockers and doors on both sides of the wall. He gazed around as he strolled down the corridor; although he was never looking forward to coming, he was in awe ever since he entered the school; in his old school there were very few lockers and the hallways were mostly narrow, but that was expected because it was a small school. As he continued to scan the walls, he eventually bumped into a student a few inches taller than him. "Ah sorry." The boy who was in front of Eren was wearing glasses and a sweater. Strange he thought since the weather was still a little hot. The student gently closed the locker door and responded with a smile.

"No worries. Hey, aren't you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. I just moved to around this area yesterday…"

"Oh, do you need help finding the office?"

"That would help…" Eren replied.

"My name is Marco by the way," he said as they shook hands.

"Eren."

"Nice to meet you Eren." The two proceeded down the hall as they chatted about themselves for a bit; at the same time, Eren noticed the hallways were beginning to look empty.

"I'm not making you late to your class am I?" Eren asked

"Don't worry. My class is actually on the way down. It's close to where the principal's office is." They then continued on with their conversation. "Wow, it must've been awful being in that school," Marco exclaimed. Eren slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Not really…" When they both reached to the front of a door, Marco told Eren that he could enter and receive help from Zackly also known as the school's principal. Eren slowly opened the door once Marco left and briefly peeked inside the room; he abruptly heard the sound of a voice not too strong but not too weak either; it was hard to describe the tone, but you could tell it was an old man's voice.

"Why hello there, you must be the new student, please come in." Eren allowed the door to widen, then entered the room; he remained still as he stared at the man sitting in front of him with a desk between them. His hair and beard were gray and there were wrinkles all over his forehead. He wore small rounded wire rim glasses. Your name is Eren, right? Eren Jaeger?" He nodded causing the man to grin. "My name is Darius Zackly. I'm the principal of Shingeki Highschool. I heard that you've just recently moved here, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well I would like to tell you this." Beford continuing, the bearded man straightened the stack of papers in his hand and set it aside. "You'll like it better here than any other school you have been to. I can guarantee you. Our school is home to many talented students and we also have great teachers." Eren didn't say a word. "Let me just get your schedule as well as your locker number, and I will have someone give you a tour around campus." He got up from his chair then leave the room with the door shut. To kill time, Eren examined the office; he observed some of the signs of achievements or awards hung on the wall; however, his caught something sticking out from underneath a wine color blanket beside the principal's desk; he approached it slowly; curious regarding what was beneath the blanket, his hand tried to reach for the cover. Just as he heard the door click, he jerk his hand back and quickly turned around. "Eren." Thankfully, the the principal didn't catch him. He watched as he came forward with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Here's your schedule. It's based off the classes you had in your last school; your locker number along with your combination is on it too. I wasn't able to find a student who could give you a tour around the building. Most of them either said they were busy or..." He coughed then he avert his eyes.

"No problem... I can find my way around the school." Zackly brought his eyes back at Eren, then raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes." The principal nodded when he heard Eren's answer then gestured at the door. Eren exited the room and proceeded to skim through the paper as he head to his locker to store his bag. Luckily, he didn't have trouble opening it because the lock was the same as his old school. "Let's see, I have history first and science last. Fun." He peered up from his paper to the doors on the walls. All of them were the same other than the numbers on the sign. In a few minutes he paused in front of one. "One hundred thirty-five." He steadily extended his hand out for the door knob and heard it clack then opened it. What awaited Eren was a room filled with maps and timelines on every wall; the students in the class shifted their focus from the blonde haired man in front of the room to the back where Eren was awkwardly standing. The man in front wore a vest with a necktie, and his sleeves rolled up. He looked at Eren in surprise then asked if he was a new student. When he told them yes, the teacher placed his chalk down on the edge of the viridescent board.

"My name is Erwin Smith. As you can see from my room, I am a history teacher. Please, come over here and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Smith waved at him to come up; Eren made his way to the front of the room next to where the teacher stood. The students were quietly anticipating for his introduction.

"My name is Eren. Eren Jaegar. I had moved here recently from Shiganshina…" He glanced left and right at the people in front of him then looked over to Mr. Smith.

"We are all pleased to meet you Eren. You can take that open chair over there." The teacher pointed at a desk in the second to last row next to the glass window. He then went to the table and took a seat. The class lasted for about forty-five minutes. When the bell rang, the hallways became full. It took awhile for Eren to reach his locker so he could grab his backpack.

"I'm just going to carry it around me for the rest of the day…" He closed it then headed to his next class. On his way there, he noticed a few meters in front of him two students next to a vending machine. One guy had gel hair and wore a dark jacket with boots; his arm was wrapped around another boy's neck who is much shorter than Eren; the boy's glasses became slightly tilted after the guy nudged him. Eren could tell the boy looked troubled; he appeared as though he wanted to escape from the other guy's grasp, yet at the same time, he looked like he didn't want to stir trouble. Don't get involved. Eren repeated these words in his head at least three times as he slowly tried to walk pass them, but when he was within a meter from them, he stopped.

"Hey, is that fun for you? Eren questioned with a deadpan expression.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The guy released the student then tramp toward Eren with his eyes narrowed. There was a small height difference, but that didn't make him any more intimidating for Eren. In fact Eren already knew what he had gotten himself into, so he sighed then repeated. "I asked is that fun for you?" The guy glared at him. Eren soon felt the rapid knuckles on his cheekbone; the sharp impact grazed a bit of his skin. The freed kid quivered from the side, and a few other students that were heading to class paused to watch. Eren returned the force to the side of the guy's mouth scraping his skin as well. After that the two went all out on each other. Some of the people surrounding them began whispering among themselves and others started cheering. The two could hear their conversations as they threw punches one after the other while keeping their grip on the collar of each other's shirt, so they could land a hit. One of the crowd exclaimed that it looked like Jean found a new victim. Another asked, 'isn't that the new kid?' Someone else responded that they had class with him first period and his name is 'Eren Jaeger'.

"Look you ripped it!" Eren shouted at the guy as he pointed at his shirt; there was a tear on the top right with the seam of a button dangling next to it.

"Hey, I know who you are now, understand?!" The guy yelled then wiped a off the blood from the side of his mouth and stormed off. The crowd dispersed. Eren turned around when he heard a person said thank you; it was the student he helped freeing, standing right in front of him. The student placed his hands on his shoulder and resumed. "You were as cool as the good guys in _Kick Ass_ there!" A girl with short black ponytails close to Eren's height came out from behind the vending machine with a book held in front of her mouth.

"No, you must be the dark knight called forth by my curse… here to fight off that man." Her cheeks were slightly red. Eren looked at the two bewildered...

"What?" He continued to stare with an eyebrow raised.

"I still can't believe you went against the school's bad boy. Ah, my name is Armin by the way."

"Eren. And, bad boy?" Eren thought it sounded ridiculous that they would consider that guy the 'school's bad boy'.

"Yeah, his name is Jean, you probably overheard his name from the people who came to watch you two fight."

"Uh… yeah. By the way, how come there weren't any teachers around to stop us?"

"Well…" Armin didn't respond instead he averted his eyes from him pretending as though something else had caught his attention.

"Forget it..." Eren then glanced at the girl beside him. "And your?"

"Mikasa," she shyly answered.

"Well, I'm going to go now…" He quickly passed by between Armin and Mikasa without looking back. He spent the rest of his classes staring at either the teacher motioning their hands or at a window with one side of his cheek resting on his palm. Every class he went to so far, at least two or three students recognized him; mainly cause of the brawl between him and Jean this morning; they would stare at where Eren sat and whisper to each other until class ended... When it was finally fourth period, he and the class went outside; it was a little hot but there were a few clouds blocking the sun. Armin was able to find Eren in the midst of the crowd from a distance. "Wow, I didn't think we would have the same class!" Eren was silent for a bit.

"I didn't expect someone like you to take gym…" He said as he inspected Armin from his feet to his face. Armin then rub the back of his neck and replied.

"I'm not very athletic. But, I was thinking that if I take this class, then I could build my stamina..."

Eren was yet again quiet. He averted his eyes to the direction everyone else was looking when he heard the sounds of shushing. A tall broad man with light brown skin and dark eyes appeared in front of everyone; then, the man took a deep breath. "Today, everyone will be running around the track for the rest of class. Which means no resting and no breaks! If I see any one of you slow down, I'll have you stay in this class and do at least five hundred push ups!" Without any hesitation the students as well as Armin began running. The coach peered at Eren who remained still at the same spot with his backpack on; the man suddenly hawk-eyed at him, catching Eren's attention; he stared as the coach marched toward him while a ray of sunlight reflected his smooth bald head. "Why are you here?" Eren gave him a puzzled look after hearing his question.

"I'm new." The man continued to stare at him then looked at his shirt. "It ripped…" Eren responded. The man twisted his head.

"You can still run even in those clothes. You'll receive your uniform tomorrow." Eren dropped his bag and started circling around the track. When he made a lap around, he heard Armin calling his name in a weak voice from behind. Eren peered over his shoulder and saw him desperately trying to catch up to him; he slowed down a little when he saw the coach already yelling at a student.

"You okay?" But Eren knew he wasn't alright. Armin was panting non-stop. Drips of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I'm fine." Eren continued to look at him in concern.

"By the way, who's the coach?" Armin tried to catch his breath before answering his question.

"You mean Keith Shadis? He's super strict… There was one time where a girl who didn't even have his class had to race around the track until she passed out as punishment."

"What did she do?"

"Apparently she stole his lunch. Is what I heard." Eren looked at him disappointed, but at the same time he felt weirded out by the student's action. Sure, there have been plenty of students that got in trouble with the teachers in his old school. But never in his life did he hear of a student try to steal a teacher's lunch... The two didn't say anything else but listened to the sounds of several steady pounding on the earth, and Armin's heavy breathing. Eren shifted his focus to the other side of them which was a large field; there were students in football gear huddling to the center of the grass, and a few girls in front of the bleachers who wore skirts and held pom poms.

"Hey, what's happening over there?" Armin glanced at the direction Eren was looking.

"Oh, that's Shingeki's football team and cheerleading squad. There's a game happening next week on Saturday. I guess they're preparing themselves early."

"Hmm…" Armin then opened his mouth again.

"The school's king and queen are also a part of the football team and the cheerleadin-"

"Not interested," Eren interrupted then drew his gaze forward again; later, Coach Shadis shouted for everyone to get out and go to their next period. Armin quietly followed behind Eren and asked if he wasn't going to shower.

"Its fine. I can just go home and take a shower..." They continued ambling down the corridor until they heard someone call out from a distance.

"Knight of darkness!" Eren looked to his right and saw the same girl from this morning.

"Hey Mikasa," Armin said. She greeted him back then with eagered eyes, asked if they were going to lunch.

"I have lunch…" Eren replied. He noticed that ever since they finished circling the track, Armin was staggering. Eren on the other hand felt tired; after gym class, he wished he could go home and take a nap on his soft and cool mattress.

"Knight of darkness?" Eren shook his head.

"It's nothing." Mikasa swinged the cafeteria door open blasting them with conversations. Eren gazed at each table; one table had a few students on their smart phone as they show each other what was on it; another was a guy sitting on a table that Eren believed to have seen them in the football team, displaying their physique to the people near him.

"Eren!" He turned around and saw Armin waving. "Over here. There's empty seats."

"Ah, I need to go check out somewhere!" Eren shouted. He hurried out of the cafeteria and into the halls and peeked over his shoulder then turned his head forward; there wasn't a single person around. "Hopefully they aren't following…" Eren mumbled. Because he didn't experience a tour around the school, he decided to explore the campus during lunch and not after school. "So, that's the band hall room… wait there's a martial arts club?" He continued to wander the school but soon came to a halt when he noticed two people standing in the middle of another hallway from the right; he watched them without moving a muscle so that his soles wouldn't make a squeak from the vinyl composition tile; he felt the heavy atmosphere crawl to where he stood.

"Hey… weren't you looking at me?" There was girl in the cheer squad pinned to the wall by another student. She didn't say anything but remained still with her arms folded. Eren couldn't see her expression because her head was turn to the other side. "You at least have a thing for me right. Ah hey!" The girl pushed the guy's arm aside and walked away with her eyes cast on her phone. Eren too had left the scene and headed back to the front of the cafeteria. He couldn't stop looking back until he heard Armin and Mikasa call his name.

"Where have you been?" Armin asked. He hesitated whether he should tell them everything but...

"I decided to take a look around the school." When the bell rang, the three headed to their next class. During Eren's fifth and sixth classes, he was slowly beginning to fall asleep; he couldn't stop yawning during the teacher's presentations and lectures; although the classes felt very long, he found himself in front of his last classroom.

"Welcome Eren! My name is Hange Zoe. But call me Dr. Zoe. I heard that you just transferred here."

"Yes…"

"Your going to love this class. We get to experiment with chemicals and dissect animals!" You could tell that her face expressed delight. Eren didn't respond because he was a little disturbed by her reaction when she spoke the last sentence. Even if he did answer, there would be no joy in his tone. At that time he felt somnolent. He took a seat next to another empty chair in the back of the room. "Let's see… Is Historia here?" Hange questioned. A few students looked at where Eren situated then faced forward again shaking their heads. A female student with shaggy light brown hair suddenly called out that Historia's dad came to pick her up. "I see well thats a shame." The teacher frowned, but her face quickly lightened up. "Let's begin class!" Eren directly went home after school ended; he opened the front door and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"So, how was school?" Eren once again didn't say anything. He went upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. Then plopped with his back against the warm and no longer fresh bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for messaging about the point of view. Sorry about the confusion. I use italics to signal that it's Historia's thoughts. I hope you guys will continue reading it.

**Chapter 2: Will This Week End…**

The next morning (earlier than yesterday), Eren rose up from his bed and got dressed. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen. His mother had already set his plate on the table in front of a chair. This time it was pancakes. After seeing him come home the day before, she decided to make him something tasty the next day before he goes to school. He inhaled the sweet aroma of his breakfast as he sat down. He grabbed the maple syrup beside the dish and slowly poured it above the perfectly rounded pancakes and watched as butter on top of it slowly melt. When he took a bite out of his mouth-watering, soft, warm, and savory breakfast, his face brighten. He proceeded to eat pancakes with relish until his platter was empty. Although the food was delectable, he didn't feel like going to school. He pleaded his mother if he could call in sick for the day then promised he would go tomorrow. His mom looked at him worriedly, but she forced him to go anyway. And so, Eren found himself outside of his house on the sidewalk with his backpack. It was another sunny day. This time there were clouds in the sky. Not too many for it to rain. He trudged along the cemented walkway with his head lowered, and his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about skipping all his classes for the day. It wouldn't hurt, right? Then again, the school would probably call his mom or dad… Eren frowned at the thought of it as he continued walking the same path. Suddenly, he stopped and glanced up when he heard a familiar voice a few meters ahead of him call his name. It was Armin, and it looked as though Mikasa was also with him but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was, why they were there? How did they find him? He only met them yesterday, but somehow they knew which street he was in. At least, he doesn't think they know the exact location of his house. After all, Eren was already far away from his home. His mouth hung open as he stared at the two slowly drawing closer to him with what looked like a cd package in their hands. "So much for skipping school today…" He mumbled then came forward with heavy eyes and asked them how they knew which place he lived in.

"Oh, Mikasa knew where you would be," Armin replied after he looked at her. Eren peered over to Mikasa with one of his eyebrows raised. She could tell what his countenance meant.

"No, your wrong. My dad was driving me home from school, and I happened to see you walking down this way," Mikasa quickly explained. Eren lowered his brows and didn't say anything. The two kept their focus on Eren as he trailed on between them without looking back. The two hurriedly follow behind him.

"Hey, Eren! Do you have a favorite genre of movies you like?" Armin asked. Mikasa and Armin were eagerly waiting for his answer. Eren looked at him from the corner of his eyes and said not really. Honestly, it's been so long since he watched a movie or visited the cinemas.

"I see…" Armin looked down in disappointment. Mikasa notice Armin walking slowly before hastening his steps when his eyes lit up. The three were silent for a bit until Armin shouted again. "Hey Eren! Let's watch 21 Jump Street together!" He exclaimed as he raised the small box in his hands above his head.

"No way." Please, leave me alone... the words that kept running through his head as they continued to follow him. Mikasa tilted her head to the side with her eyes still on Eren. She was clenching in front of her of what he thought was a book for a second.

"Let's watch all of Twilight," she suggested. Eren exhaled before telling her that he wasn't interested.

"Don't follow me!" Eren cried out then darted into what looked like an alleyway. Even though he told them that, the two of them pursued him.

"Wait, Ereeeen," Mikasa called out. It sounded like the voices of ghosts or creepy girls you would hear in horror shows…

"What's wrong with them…?" Eren muttered as he peered back. He wasn't familiar with the neighborhood but the only thing he focused on was to get away from them. He could hear their footsteps grow louder.

"You know you want to…" Armin didn't finish his sentence instead he paused when he and Mikasa reached Eren. The three froze as they stared at the five people in front of them with wide eyes. It appeared as though they were handing out something illegal. The five people looked at them as well. It was as though time had stopped. There was a woman with three piercings on her ear. She wore a denim jacket and has her hair parted to one side. One guy in the middle of two other guys held out an open briefcase in front of another man who is… their janitor?! Eren realized. The guy with a dark tank top who looked like he could cause an injury to someone easily, came forward with a packet in his hand that was one of the many inside the case. He extended it out in front of the three who remained still and started talking.

"You don't understand. This is the latest cleaning powder. It works. Just try it at home you'll see," the guy said with a sinister smile. His face was sweating. The man behind him closed the case and clutched it close to him. The other guy beside him looked as though he was glaring at the three.

"No thank you, we're fine! We didn't see anything, okay?!" Eren and Armin shouted. Armin turned around and ran ahead without looking back followed by Mikasa and after her, Eren. When the three had already left the alleyway, the guys started yelling in their group.

"Oluo! This is your fault packing it in such as misleading way!" The guy who glared at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin yelled. The female beside him had her hands on her hips with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why can't you give it to him like a normal person?!" She shouted at the man holding the briefcase tightly against his chest.

"I thought the boss might remember the old days and come back to us!" He answered. The guy in the dark tank top had a fist to his head with his eyes shut, and his eyebrows pushed in.

"Fine," the janitor said. "I know what they look like. His name's Ereeeen," he said in a monotone voice.

When the three finally reached the front of the school's stair steps—

They were out of breath. Armin had his hands above his knee with his head down as he coughed. "Was the man in the jumpsuit, the school janitor?" Eren questioned under his breath. His head faced up with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah…" Armin paused to draw in some air again. "He's Mister Levi. Our school's best janitor. He's known to keep the school and floors clean and tidy. I didn't expect him to be involved with…" There was a stillness in the air as they felt a light breeze passed by them. "What should we do? Should we go tell the school?" Armin asked as he slowly straightened himself up.

"Yeah, but who?" Eren questioned. Armin was silent for a moment then finally suggested the three should tell this to Dr. Zoe and Mr. Smith.

"I heard they're friends with him after all."

Once lunch began Eren, Armin, and Mikasa entered the teacher's lounge together. "Look there they are," the three crept to the table that Armin pointed at with two people who looked to be chatting peacefully.

"Mr. Smith. Dr. Zoe," Eren called out.

"There's a little something we wanted to ask…" Armin said. They didn't stop trembling.

"We heard that you're good friends with Mister Levi, the janitor," Eren added. Mikasa stuck out her index finger at the surface of the table. Each table had the same pack they saw this morning.

"That…" The whites of Mikasa, Armin, and Eren's eyes grew visible. Dr. Hange placed her drink down before shifting her focus to the three, and Mr. Smith turned his head to face them.

"What about Levi?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Go ahead, ask us anything," Hange insisted.

"N-no nevermind. It was nothing!" Eren responded. The three immediately turned around and hastened their pace. When they were at least a meter or two away from the teachers, they began whispering.

"This school… it's his turf already…" Armin said in a shaky voice.

"The police…...His organization will retaliate," Mikasa added.

"This is no good…" Eren answered. Not only were the some of the students strange, the school teachers have connections with gang related members. It's official, this school, the students, the teachers are crazy. But what can he do? It's not like he can transfer to another highschool. His mother wouldn't let him, Eren thought. He wished he hadn't seen what he saw. He wished he didn't take that route this morning. He wished he could just stay in his bedroom.

Throughout the rest of the week he couldn't stop thinking about the janitor and the teachers at his school. They kept him awake at night... It wasn't until Sunday, he recieved an unexpected meet.

Eren rose from his bed and went to the bathroom with his eyes still half-opened. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cup on the sink and firmly pressed the end of the toothpaste on to his brush. He slowly began brushing his teeth then glanced at the mirror as his eyes slowly widen. It was him, the janitor. Eren paused and took the brush out of his mouth. He continued to stare at the mirror without moving a muscle. Mister Levi was leaning against the wall digging underneath his jumpsuit. How... did he get in the house? Why is he here, could it be because of what he witnessed days ago? What was he planning to do? What does he want with me? What's with the school? The questions kept spiralling in his mind. His mother didn't know that the school janitor somehow entered their house. She was already gone this morning to the supermarket, and it's the weekend. "Good morning…...Eren," he finally spoke, as he carefully pulled out a packet raising it up to his chin. "I've come to clean." Eren didn't say anything. He remained paralyzed for a long time it wasn't until a few moments later he found himself on his bathroom floor scrubbing it back and forth rapidly. "What an incredible cleaning product this is!" Eren cried out.

"Yes, it just came out," Mister Levi responded. Not only did they scour the bathroom floor but also every flooring tile in the house. Eren had finally learned the truth behind the event that he mistakenly assumed was illegal. The house cleaning took them until lunch hour when his mother came back. Mister Levi was already gone by then. Eren was in his room when he caught the sound of the front door shut. A few minutes later he heard his mother calling his name. He stopped midway down the steps.

"Eren! Did you clean the floors today?" He was quiet for a little before telling her yes. When his mom heard his answer, she went back into the kitchen with her face beaming.

The Queen Bee's House—

"Historia!" Her dad shouted. The house was still. Not a single footstep made. He continued to call until he saw her come down the stairs halfway with a smartphone in her hand. Apparently, she was talking with another person that was now placed on mute. She had on a dull expression as she stared at her father. He exhaled before sharing with her the news. "Your sister, will be coming back home a few days later…" Her eyes widen for a moment as she drops her right hand from her ear to her side. She pressed her lips together with her eyebrows furrowed. Both of her hands clenched with the phone still in her right.

"Will... she be back before this coming Saturday?" She asked in a small voice.

"Your sister said she has more people she needs to help out. Therefore she won't be able to attend," her father replied. Historia turned her back on her father and quietly went back into her room with the door shut behind her. With the person who was on the phone still muted, she staggered to her fluffy and fresh mattress bed and plopped on to it. She pulled the pillow beside her and wrapped her arms around it.

"Again…" she muttered.

The next day—

Glorious of all days! It was in fact! Monday...

The day that would make a regular student like Eren cry. Oh, how boring it is to go back to that crazed school. The misunderstanding between him and the janitor solved, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he broke into his home just so he could display the power of the cleaning item, he thought. He opened his closet and grabbed his washed white-collar shirt and blue denim jeans. He made his way down the stair steps and entered the kitchen. He saw his father sitting in a chair next to the one Eren usually sits in, holding up a newspaper in front of him. When his father heard Eren took a seat in the empty chair, he lowered the paper and looked at him. "Oh, Eren good morning. How was school last week?" He asked.

"It was okay, but…" He hesitated then finally said what he had wanted to say for a long time now. "I find the school weird. I would like to go back to my old school." His mother peeked over her shoulder with a surprise on her face. He watched as they glanced at each other in concern..

"And why do you say that, Eren?" His dad questioned. Eren shrugged then averted his eyes from him.

"Nevermind..." Right when his mom placed the dish in front of him, Eren got up from his chair.

"Are you not going to eat breakfast?!" She called out.

"I'm not hungry." His parents listened as the front door creak then shut.

"I wonder why he would say that. I thought he was in a good mood after what he did yesterday," Eren's mother, Carla said. His dad peered up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yesterday?" Carla shifted her eyes from the open hallway in front of the kitchen to Grisha.

"He polished all the floors," she replied.

"Oh…" Although it sounded like he understood, he couldn't help but give her a bewildered expression. Eren was walking the same path with his back hunched forward. He continued to hear the sounds of rumbling within him as headed to school...

During break or lunch—

Some of the students sat outside of campus on the grass until their next class. "So, about the direction the Dogooder club is going to go in…"

"Let us hear it, Reiner," a guy leaning against the tree trunk exclaimed with his eyes shut. Reiner resumed as he adjusted his guitar.

"I want to save all those poor students who always let themselves get tricked by baseless rumors." He smirked at the female student with blonde hair beside him. She sat with her knees up, and her eyes glued to her phone.

"That's deep," the boy with a black bowl hair cut on the other side of him replied.

"Yes… we need to bring this school on to a higher level…" Reiner added.

"I could cry right now," a girl with shaggy light brown hair answered whose situated next to the guy with the bowl cut. They heard a yell about three meters away. Apparently, there was a bird that poop on a guy's head. A girl with her hair tied behind him who was chasing after the bird laughed. After the laughing died out, Reiner started playing his guitar as he sneaked glances at the girl who still had her eyes on her smartphone. Except little did he know, she wasn't interested at his serenade or him in the slightest...

_God, this gorilla is boring me to death, she thought. _She continued to keep her eyes on her device. _How did this boring primate end up as a popular student at school? Stop looking at me, you disgusting idiot, stop it, all you're good for is tackling people. And all your little sidekicks sound like they might as well be ais… What is the Do-Gooder club anyway? All you do is say stuff that you're never going to do but sounds nice right? Right? Don't you find it boring? _The girl sigh then peered up from her phone._ And you too, Ymir. Once you get tired of smelling my scalp, you'd better hurry up and start on my homework… Oh. _Her eyes lit up when she saw a guy with his back bent, and his hand shoved in his pockets pass by.

_I see you're walking all by your dull self yet again. I understand you… you're the same way right? Everything in this world is just so boring to you. We've never spoken before, but I understand._ Her expression grew soft. _Looking at you makes me feel calm… when I was little, I used to stuff bottles full of dirt and ants and just stare at them, but seeing you reminds me of that… Hm? _Her eyebrows raised as she watched a few students coming around him._ Huh… so you made some friends… lame… so you ended up falling in with the nerds? Ugh… boring… but, well… I'm sure you'll get bored of those dorks after they show you a bunch of uninteresting movies or something, right?... Hm? Huh… looks like the delinquents have it in for them… what… are you really going to stick up for those gross nerds. Oh, I get it… having those nerds rely on you makes you feel good… I know you're not doing it out of justice. You're just forcing yourself to do it… I know you really don't care about them at all… HUH? Isn't that… the janitor who they say used to be a mob boss? Huh? How do they know each other?It looks like he likes them… Hmm… so there's a lot going on here… hmm… I see so I was all alone._ Reiner noticed her face darkened.

"What's wrong, Historia? Reiner asked. How boring she thought. She raised her finger at the guy she was just staring at the entire time and suddenly the words from her head came out of her mouth.

"He did something awful to me." Everyone around her froze with their eyes on the guy she pointed. The words that she abruptly said brought shock all around school.

After fifth period—

On Eren's way to his locker when his class ended, he felt a guy's shoulder knock his. Although they said excuse me, the force seemed strong. Another boy kicked him from behind, but Eren managed to keep himself from falling down. As he continued walking to his locker, two guys splashed their drinks directly at his face. His eyes slowly opened after he heard them say their hand slipped. When he finally reached his locker, he opened it and piles of garbage spewed out to the no longer clean floor. "What the heck?" He muttered as he listened to people in the halls giggle.

"Dark Knight!" He turned around and saw Armin and Mikasa. Armin held up his phone in front of him. It showed a picture of Eren. Not a pleasant-looking picture... Above his photo read as 'WANTED'.

"What did you do Eren!? There is a rumor saying you did horrible things to Historia!?" Armin said.

"Historia?" For some reason he heard that name somewhere before, but he still didn't know who they were. Armin turned around and pointed at a girl who had her back to the wall as she stared directly at them. There were five other people around her glaring at Eren.

_In Historia's head—_

_Shoot… didn't think my __words could create such a scene. _She stared at Eren from behind with his eyes cast to the ground as he stood in front of his locker. _Why did these guys spread nonsense like that?! So they didn't tell the truth and save those poor students who are fooled by groundless rumors?! _Historia furrowed her eyebrows. She noticed the people around her looked satisfied after seeing Eren's experience.

_...I beg you all to stop putting on a face like a justice enforcer who issued a judgement to the bad people! Ahhhh… what should I do… if I confess it's me who said a nonsense, I don't know what will happen to me… _She watched as Armin pointed at her. _Ugh, oh no they are coming this way!_ Her eyes lowered. _I'll apologize. If I face you wholeheartedly you will understand me._

"Ah, Historia?" Reiner realized that she was coming toward Eren as he came forward to her. Historia kept her arms crossed. Armin and Mikasa stared at the two while Ymir and Reiner scowled at Eren. When they were within a foot apart, Eren opened his mouth.

"Who are you? Why don't you speak out what I've done?" She watched as the soda fell from his black hair before answering.

"Why don't you just ask your heart properly? You should know, shouldn't you? Not a single word came out as he stood there with his mouth open. Eren already knew the school was insane, and it was at this point he would do something crazy too. Historia anxiously waited… waited for an answer. Instead of a response, she found her head inside his mouth. It was long enough for people in the hallways to hear her screaming and start pulling out their smartphones to record the scene for at least six seconds. Reiner was strong enough to shove Eren off and on to the ground. Four of them, except the guy with the short black hair began booting him in the ass non-stop. Eren kept his hands on the back of his head. Historia stood behind covering her ears as water fell down from her cheeks. Armin and Mikasa tried to tell them to stop, but they didn't cease until a teacher came over. Armin followed behind Eren as they went into the bathroom. Eren washed his face with sink water then looked up at the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked. He didn't respond. Well, of course he wasn't okay but still, Armin thought. He glanced up when he heard Eren breathe out.

"Will this week just end…" When Eren went inside his science class, the students kept their eyes focused on him as he walked to his seat and sat down. He rested one side of his cheek on his palm and stared out the window as he listened to Dr. Zoe.

"Let's see here. Everyone but…" The teacher stopped then glanced at the classroom door. Everyone but Eren looked at the door. He didn't turn his head until the teacher continued. "I was just about to mark you not here again, Historia." His eyes widen after he heard her name. He watched as she slowly made her way to the table he was in. "Ah, right. Historia used to sit there Eren. But it's fine since there's another empty chair next to you. You can take that last seat Historia," Dr. Zoe exclaimed. She steadily took a seat next to Eren with her head faced away from him. "Alright class, now that everyone is present. We will be working on a project for the rest of the week. Your partner is the person your sitting beside." Eren and Historia quickly shifted their focus to Dr. Zoe with their eyes widen.

Another long week, he thought.

Author explanation: I admit, I did rush the time and the events. I did it to where I would reach the action/climax point early. This is because the first three chapters are basically based off of the Highschool AU previews with added ideas that would be mentioned later on. I chose to start from Eren's first day, and then I would build my own scenarios later on.


End file.
